1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray detector and an X-ray imaging apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to an X-ray detector, in which an active area of the X-ray detector has an improved structure for a user's convenience, and an X-ray imaging apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is equipment that is used for acquiring images of the inside of an object by using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus images the inside of an object by using a non-invasive method of irradiating X-rays onto the object and detecting X-rays that propagate through the object. Accordingly, a medical X-ray imaging apparatus is used to diagnose an internal injury or a disease of an object that cannot be examined externally.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source configured to generate X-rays and to irradiate the X-rays onto an object, and an X-ray detector configured to detect X-rays that propagate through the object. In order to image various parts of an object, the X-ray source can be configured to be movable. The X-ray detector can be used in a table mode when the X-ray detector is installed in a radiography table, in a stand mode when the X-ray detector is installed in a radiography stand, and in a portable mode when the X-ray detector is not fixed at a specific location.
Generally, an active area of an X-ray detector is formed in the center of the X-ray detector. Accordingly, when an object is positioned at or near the edge of the X-ray detector, it is difficult to acquire images about the inside of the object. In particular, when radiography is performed on an animal, it is difficult to acquire satisfying X-ray images, because it is not easy to accurately position the animal in the center of an X-ray detector.